


Make up Sex

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alpha Rick, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Finger Sucking, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grandpa Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Hurt/Comfort, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Near Death Experiences, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Top Rick, Top Rick Sanchez, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: After a near death experience Rick and you decide it's high time you both get so drunk you forget the whole experience.The only problem is neither one of you can keep your hands to yourselves while drunk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time sex with Rick Sanchez that follows the storyline to the Foxy Grandpa series.

It was too close, far too close.

Rick had decided to take you on an adventure after Morty straight up refused. What was suppose to take twenty minutes by what Rick had told you ended up taking six weeks due to the fact that the both of you were almost captured and killed.

That's when shit got ugly.

You had tried your best not to break down and cry on the way home as Rick drove his ship through space. You were trying very hard but the longer you sat there in silence the more and more you felt your emotional wall start to break down.

In the back of your mind the voices became so loud aboUT the "what ifs" scenarios that could have happened and that was when you suddenly startled Rick as you broke down into an ugly sob.

"Jesus d-don't cry!"

Rick snapped although the truth was he was in the same boat emotionally as yourself, though he'd never end up admitting it.

But you couldn't help it as you had your face covered with your right hand and your elbow proped up against the window of the ship. You cried because you were tired, upset, and angry with everything that had happened.

But most of all you had been afraid.

You heard Rick give an annoying sigh and felt the ship make a sharp turn. You felt the ship come to a landing and you figured you were home now back on Earth, but you weren't.

"W-Where are we?"

You questioned rubbing your eyes with the backsame of your hands as Rick stepped out of the car.

"The alien -- the alien equivalent to a m-motel. We-we're gonna take a break and r-relax here tonight. Go get us checked into the n-nicest room they've got, don't worry about the price."

Rick told you as he started to walk the opposite direction of the office and off toward some of the corner stores that they seemed to have here on this dark nightly looking planet.

Sniffling a bit more you stepped out of the ship and closed the door behind you and walked toward the office. The ailen behind the counter hooked you up with their best room and handed you the keys. You thanked theme and went on finding your room, texting Rick the room number once you knew it.

Opening the door you glanced around. It seemed to be a king sized room with a kitchen inside. There was a small seating area right as soon as you walked inside and then off to the right was a bathroom that you had to walk through to get to the bedroom.

And of course there was only one bed, but it was a king.

This didn't pose a problem in your mind since there was a couch in the other room that you could take tonight if needed. Then again this wouldn't be the first time you and Rick had shared a bed on the many whacky adventures that the two of you had together.

Hearing a knock on the door pulled you from your thoughts and you returned into the main room to go unlock the door. Rick walked inside past you with a brown bag and a plastic bag that seemed to be full of food and snacks.

"I-I got us some food and drinks. Figured that -- figured that we could both use the drinks after the -- the shit fest we've had."

He said with a belch at the end.

You weren't about to disagree with him. You hadn't ever drank with Rick before, but at this point you were willing to give it a go with how fucked up and mentality scared you were from your trip.

Rick poured you both a shot while you grabbed a bag that looked like some type of alien version of some flaming hot cheetoes. You picked up your shot and swallowed the whole thing. It gave you a nice smooth burn going down the back of your throat as you ripped open the bag of chips.

About nine shots later and you were relaxed on the couch with Rick watching tv.

The room was normal, but your body felt good and chill. Your brain had stopped it's stupid anxiety thinking and you focused, poorly, on what was on the screen.

"Thank you Rick, I really needed this."

You said slurring your voice a little as you spoke. Rick was well on his way to being on the same level of toxicity as yourself, but since he was constantly drinking it took him quiet a bit more to get there.

Still his body was relaxed and his arm was draped over the couch and around your shoulder as the two of you sat there together.

"We both did."

He said belching and taking another swig from his flask.

About another hour passed and you couldn't even recall now how many drink you had, but the room was shaking and you had become a little too clingy for sober yous enjoyment.

Rick on the other hand found it more amusing than annoying as you wrapped your arms around his chest and had your head snuggled into the side of his body. He was even more relaxed now as he sat there partly listening to you drunk babbling about whatever it was you were going on about right now.

His arm no longer on the back of the couch and instead his hand brushing along the exposed skin of your shoulder as he held you close to him.

Given another half an hour and two bottles down and the two of you were lip locked and having a heavy make out session on the couch with the tv forgotten in the background.

You moaned loudly as you rubbed your clothed hips against his. You were sitting on his lap now as Rick started shipping you of your clothing. His hot mouth finding the exposed skin around your breasts and sucked harshly on your baby soft skin.

Rick groaned as he reached back behind you, his lanky fingers unhooking the bra from your body and tossing it elsewhere in the room.

"D-Damn, [Name], look at -- look at you being a -- a slut."

Rick growled feeling your pussy rubbing his cock through your pants. You moaned loudly and bit your lip feeling Rick's mouth come down over top of one of your nipples and started to suck on it.

Your brain was spinning as you tried to get a hold on the situation but couldn't. You were smart enough to know that sober you in the morning was probably going to regret everything that happened tonight. How were you ever suppose to look at Morty and Summer again, not to mention Beth and your uncle Jerry, and be okay with knowing that you fucked their grandpa, father, and father-in-law that happened to be a seventy year old man.

"R-Rick!"

You whined feeling his nipple coming over and pinching your other exposed nipple that was hardened and errect, much like his large feeling cock.

"I'm gonna f-fuck you so God damn hard that you won't -- you won't even know which was is -- is up!"

He slurred as he removed his mouth from your nipple and discarded his lab jacket, then his teal long sleeve shirt, and his white undershirt as well. 

You cursed under your breath as he sat there exposed to you. His old skin showing his ribs underneath, it was just as pale as the rest of him but at this point you just didn't give a fuck. Rick reached out and started to undo your pants as you stood up from him, nearly falling forward as you did, to help him.

You were so drunk, but still smart enough, to question if Rick would even remember any of this in the morning.

But once you felt a slender finger move inside your sopping vigina you honestly couldn't give a fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

You weren't sure when, or how for that matter, you suddenly moved from the couch to the bed, but you found yourself completely naked on your back of the soft mattress. You hissed as your fingers weaved themselves into Rick's blue crazy hair as he went down on you.

His tongue swirling around your clit before he pressed the top of his tongue against it and went to town on your sensitive bud between your lips.

Your mouth hung open as you moaned loudly and arched your back. Your eyes fluttering as you didn't know if you desired rather keep them open or closed with Rick's face between your legs eating you like you were his last meal.

"Rick -- fuck -- oh shit!"

So many different curses rolled off your tongue as your back arched feeling his head move side to side instead of up and down. His tongue did precise circles around your clit which made you wonder just how many times he had to fuck to get this good?

Nobody was this naturally skilled.

Rick inserted two fingers inside you again just like before on the couch. You moaned louder feeling him curling his fingers in order to hit your g-spot just right.

He was driving you mad with his sexual know how and all you wanted was his cock inside you.

"Rick -- shit! P-Please I - I need your cock in me so -- so badly!"

You cried out feeling the warmth bubbling up between your legs. Rick groaned kneeling at the foot of the bed on the floor as he ate you out more. Your slick juices just wouldn't stop coming and rolling right into his mouth. He was enjoying the taste you had and needless to say that even though his cock ached to be inside of you, he was enjoying his drunken self too much to even want to remove his lips from your pussy.

"Cum for me, [Name]. C-cum for -- cum for Daddy and I'll give you -- you my cock."

You felt your whold face heat up. Did he just refer to himself as "Daddy"? You blushed so hard from embarrassment alone that you didn't even need to be drunk for your face to be as red as it was right now.

You repeated what he said over and over again in your head. His words lit a fire in you and the coils started to snap one by one until you found yourself screaming out after Rick hooked your g-spot one more time.

Your whole body shook as you came down from your high. Your eyes closed tightly as you made that "oh" face that Rick just barely got to see the tail end of seeing.

It made his cock twitch even more.

"Good girl."

He said standing up from the floor and his lips found yours. You sighed deeply and laced your fingers back around his head, but then moved them to behind his neck. You could taste your own bodily fluids on his tongue as it danced with yours for a moment.

Soon Rick pulled away and leaned back between your legs. He went and opened them, spreading them wide enough to where he could sit comfortably and not have to worry. Looking down at your glistening and slightly swollen pussy, Rick gave you a drunken smirk before he lined himself up and pushed himself inside.

"Now's the time to -- to say something if you don't want this big -- this big dick inside you, babe."

Rick told you, his words slurred, but not as badly as yours. You blinked slowly and whined, arching your back you looked up at him as your hand reached down between your legs and you spread your lips open for him.

"Fuck me... Daddy."

You said feeling your whole body warm at the name he had given himself. Rick just gave you a knowing smirk, knowing how much it turned you on calling him that or else you wouldn't even bother with it at all.

You both made some type of pleasing noise when you became connected. Rick didn't waste time as he started to rock his hips back and forth.

His lips pressed together as your walls were extremely tight against his long cock. He hissed a little as he went and started to thrust at a rather fast pace.

"F-Fuck baby girl! Why are you -- why are you so God damn tight!"

Rick yelled as he quickened his thrusting.

You sure weren't a virgin if that's what he was asking. You had sex at least twice before him with two different exes, neither of which were as good as Rick, which was sad to say. You squeezed your eyes together tightly as you focused on his dick that was ramming you senseless.

"Rick!"

You cried out only to feel a hand smack your bottom out of correction. You hissed feeling the sting even through how drunk you were right now.

" _Daddy_."

He corrected you, causing you to call him that in a pleasurable tone. He went faster, moving your legs so that they were bent into your chest and you laid there trapped underneath his weight as his body leaned over yours and he fucked you at a whole new angle.

The only problem with being drunk is that no matter how long you want to last, sometimes you just can't. And tonight was one of those nights for Rick. Not long after he leaned over he came inside you calling out your name. He huffed feeling exhaused beyond compare to nearly anything else.

Catching his breath his removed his cock and replaced it with his two middle fingers on his right hand, his thumb pressing hard sown against your clit. He quickly moved his hand up and down as fast and strong as he could while applying pressure to your clit.

Within moments you found yourself at his mercy and cumming all over his hand.

The aftermath was incredible as Rick had caused you to cum not once, but twice, in the same night and while being drunk. Removing his hand from your pussy his looked at his covered fingers that had heavy white sludge looking stuff all over it.

He just smirked before taking his fingers and shoving them down into your face. You had just opened your eyes when you seen them. You felt your face warm again and slowly you opened your mouth and held out your tongue a bit. Rick pushed his cum covered fingers, from the both of you, inside your mouth and had you suck of thrones sweet and salty tasting liquid clean from his fingers.

"You're such a good girl, [Name]."

He praised you before he removed his now clean fingers and rolled over onto the bed beside you. Belching as he reached down and pulled the covers up over the both of you, keeping you close to him throughout the night. 


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up with the worst hangover you've ever had. But your mind instantly recalled the events of last night about as clear as it could given your intoxicated state.

Peeking open an eye you went to see if Rick was anywhere around and lucky for you, he wasn't.

You sighed and sat up in bed. You looked around the room for your clothes and then remembered you had taken them all off in the main room.

Stadding up from the messy bed you walked into the main room and peeked your head out. Rick was no where to be found and his clothes had been collected.

Yours however were still all over the floor.

You gathered them up quickly and had just finished slipping your shoes on when the door opened. You were sitting on the couch when Rick made himself known with a loud belch.

"Alright, we're all checked out we -- we can hit the road now."

Rick said looking over at you. You blinked slowly watching his relaxed body leaning against the wall by the kitchen.

"Yeah, okay."

You said not even knowing if he recalled last night or not. Surely he did after the fact that the two of you woke up naked in bed together?

You finished tying your shoes and stood up from the couch and made your way to the door.

"H-Hold up."

Rick told you, causing you to stop and turn to face him. He looked at you with his usual lazy expression as the two of you stood there in the middle of the small hallway next to the door in your room.

"What?"

You questioned causing him to take a step forward and placed his lips against your left ear.

" _A-anytime you wanna -- you wanna fuck, I'm open to the i-idea._ "

His words made your cheeks flush and your face burned like crazy. You cleared your throat and stepped away from the hot breath trickling against your ear.

"Y-Yeah. Okay. I'll uh, I'll keep that in mind."

You said sheepishly as Rick moved past you to leave the room. You swallowed thickly as you turned around to give the room a once over, your mind focused on the couch and the door to the bedroom.

Then slowly you shut the door and followed Rick out to the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you've all enjoyed this story!  
> Be sure to keep an eye out for more that will be added to the series frequently!


End file.
